


Nights with you

by alexdamien



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexdamien/pseuds/alexdamien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lithuania wishes Poland didn't know him so well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nights with you

Lithuania opens his eyes at the soft touches of fingers on his back, and his heart jumps in terror.

But then he sees the shade of swaying trees outside the window, and realizes he is at Poland’s house.

Poland scoffs out a laugh, and places a kiss on his naked shoulder. Lithuania hates that. He hates it when Poland won’t laugh loudly and openly. He hates when Poland turns softer for him.

“What is it?” mumbles Lithuania, as sleep tries to envelop him again. He turns to look at him, and sees that Poland’s eyes have a sad coldness that he instantly detests.

“Nothing,” says Poland, pretending like his concern isn’t plainly seen on his face.

Lithuania pushes himself up and pulls Poland into a kiss. He can feel him smiling against his lips. He knows Poland’s body better than he knows his own, and that gives him a warm comfort that chases his nightmares away, and lessens the pain of his scars.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an Anonymous request I got on my Tumblr  
> If you like this little fic, please consider leaving kudos or a comment. It would mean a lot to me.


End file.
